1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for processing communication signals to more efficiently achieve channel estimation, particularly in providing channel estimation in an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase data rates and mitigate multipath, advanced networks including so-called 4G wireless networks such as WiMAX and LTE (long-term evolution) have adopted variations of the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) waveform for their PHY layer. The PHY layer is the physical, electromagnetic means by which bits of information are transmitted and received over the air or wire. OFDM offers much sought-after bandwidth efficiency, with a built-in mitigation for the multipath of the wireless channels in urban environments. The sensitivities of OFDM transmission are well-understood. The “bit-pump” scheme for the PHY layer has proven successful in digital subscriber line (DSL, wired) OFDM applications. On the other hand, mobile wireless OFDM applications still face challenges to achieve OFDM's designed capacity.
At the core of the practical and theoretical advantages of OFDM is the use of a fast Fourier transform (FFT). The FFT implemented in OFDM can be viewed as analogous to a bank of tuners for Nc-simultaneous radio stations because each of the tones generated by the FFT can be independently assigned to users. The OFDM PHY provides or receives a simultaneous blast, over a short period of time, of bits on each carrier frequency (tone) with a complete, or partial, allocation of carriers to a given user. Making a partial allocation of carriers among different users and aggregating many users within one period is one multiple-access scheme for OFDM. In the case of 10 MHz bandwidth channels, a user can be receiving up to Nc=840 (WiMAX) or 600 (LTE) simultaneous tones, over a very short duration, such as 0.1 milliseconds. These Nc-tones per period of time make up an OFDM symbol. The allocation of many users in one symbol is called OFDMA.
Wireless standards usually consist of three important time segments, defined by the bandwidth available and the information's time sensitivity. Symbols are concatenated to define a frame, which is the longest relevant unit of time and for example might be one millisecond. If the standards assign ten symbols to a frame, then the symbol duration is 0.1 milliseconds. Finally, the FFT size and cyclic prefix (CP) duration define the time spacing between samples, so a 1024 point FFT and 128 point CP define a sampling interval of 11 microseconds. Although FFT computations can be comparatively efficient, the FFT size for an exemplary OFDM system is sufficiently large (e.g., 1024 samples in the 10 MHz bandwidth case) that computational demands remain rather high and power consumption remains an important constraint in designing receivers for user handsets.
OFDM systems are more sensitive and have less robust signal acquisition than 3G systems based on code division multiple access (CDMA). The sensitivity of OFDM systems comes from their use of the fast Fourier transform (FFT) to transform incoming signals from the time to frequency domain. The FFT in OFDM systems can deviate from ideal assumptions under very common real-world conditions and receiver implementations. If the assumptions underlying the FFT algorithm fail, cross talk develops between all of the Nc-channels (on Nc carriers) being transmitted. Crosstalk between carriers degrades performance, which in turn causes bit error rates (BER) to increase.
A wireless OFDM handset may receive multiple paths (copies with different delays) of the same signal from a transmission tower (“base station”) due to reflections from structures or large water surfaces. This non-line-of-sight reception or multipath causes the signal to be distorted from the flat frequency domain “shape” output by the transmitter. A receiver must compute a filter to restore the signal to its original flat spectral shape; that filter is said to equalize the signal. OFDM receivers perform a critical equalization computation for each OFDM symbol transmitted.
OFDM, unlike most other modulation strategies commonly used in communication systems, can include two equalizers to improve signal quality: a time equalizer (TEQ) and a frequency equalizer (FEQ). Some OFDM applications such as DSL include a time equalizer while others, such as systems that implement current wireless standards, do not demand a time equalizer. All practical OFDM receivers have a frequency equalizer. Whether a receiver includes a time equalizer or only a frequency equalizer, the receiver needs to perform channel estimation to at least initially determine values of the equalizer coefficients before the equalizer can be used to improve the signal quality. Determining the coefficients for frequency equalizers typically is performed in the frequency domain.
An OFDM communication system typically includes an OFDM transmitter that generates radio signals modulated with information such as data generated by a computer network or voice data. The radio signal travels to a receiver over a channel that distorts the radio signal in various ways, including by transmission over multiple paths of different lengths, introducing multiple copies of the radio signal with different offsets and amplitudes in the mechanism known as multipath. Receiver circuitry down converts the received signal to baseband and then analog-to-digital converts that signal to produce the information signal that is subject to OFDM processing. The radio signal is aligned temporally. Following alignment, the signal is processed to remove the cyclic prefix (CP) from the signal. The cyclic prefix is present because OFDM transmitters add a CP of length NCP, which consists of the last NCP samples, to an information signal waveform of length N so that the digital signal that the transmitter converts to analog and transmits is of length N+NCP. An initial step of the receiver's reverse conversion process then is to remove and discard the added NCP cycle prefix samples. Following that step, a serial to parallel conversion element organizes and converts the serial signal into a parallel signal for further processing. The cycle prefix can be removed either before or after the serial to parallel conversion.
After CP removal the parallel data is provided to a fast Fourier transform (FFT) processor that converts the time domain samples s(n) to a set of frequency domain samples Ri(k) for processing. The received OFDM symbol is assumed to be corrupted by the channel, which is assumed for OFDM to introduce amplitude and phase distortion to the samples from each of the carrier frequencies used in the OFDM system. A frequency equalizer (FEQ) applies an amplitude and phase correction specific to each of the frequencies used in the OFDM system to the various samples transmitted on the different frequencies. The FEQ needs an estimate of the channel's amplitude and phase variations from ideal at each frequency to determine what corrections to apply.
A typical OFDM channel estimator receives and estimates in the frequency domain a channel based on a set of pilot tone locations and received pilot signals. This is termed frequency domain channel estimation or FDCE. The pilot tones (or just pilots) are typically one or two bit symbols dictated by the relevant standards so that the receiver knows the expected pilot locations and values a priori. All FDCE implementations react to the OFDM symbol output by the FFT to extract the received pilot signals. The channel estimate at each pilot may be determined as the amplitude and phase rotation from the ideally expected post-demodulation value of “+1” for each pilot. Any deviation from this “+1” value constitutes the distortion from the channel at that frequency's bandwidth. The value of the channel at the data carrier frequencies can be estimated by interpolating the values obtained at the pilot carrier frequencies. Various improvements on simple channel estimation schemes are known and are conventionally implemented in the frequency domain. The frequency equalizer receives the signals from the fast Fourier transform processor and the channel estimates from the estimator and equalizes the signal. The output of the equalizer typically is provided to a parallel to serial element that converts the parallel outputs of the equalizer to a serial output user signal.
An OFDM symbol is constructed by setting active data carrier values to non-zero values from a prescribed set of values according to the number of bits to be “loaded” into that OFDM symbol. These values are then subjected to an inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) to obtain the time-domain samples. The cyclic prefix is appended to the beginning of the symbol by taking a defined number of samples from the end of a symbol's sequence of time-domain samples. The IFFT might, for example, produce 1024 samples. Certain standards select the CP to have length 128. That means the transmitter selects the last 128 samples from the sequence of 1024 samples and pre-pends those samples so that they become the first 128 samples in the transmitted OFDM symbol, which has a total of 1152 samples. Because of this construction, selecting any 1024 samples out of the 1152 samples of the OFDM symbol produces a circular shift on the original 1024 OFDM time domain samples.
In the case of the WiMAX standard, the OFDM symbol can be transmitted on 60 subchannels with 14 active carriers per subchannel, for a total of 840 active carriers, with 4 pilots per subchannel. The locations of the pilots in any given symbol, and therefore subchannel, are prescribed by the standard. OFDM schemes for high-throughput networks seek to minimize the overhead, and this includes the number of training carriers within a symbol. Reducing the number or density of pilots can limit the ability of receivers to efficiently recover information from a signal.
One theoretical advantage of OFDM is that equalization can be performed after the FFT for each received tone individually through a rather simple algorithm. Another advantage that enables OFDM receivers is that equalizer coefficients need only be estimated for each subcarrier that is relevant to the user, a quantity smaller than the FFT size. The values for each equalizer coefficient corresponding to each tone will depend on the estimation of the channel coefficient—termed channel estimation. Like many operations in OFDM receivers, typical OFDM receivers perform channel estimation after the FFT because the channel estimation at that point is performed simply and efficiently based on a user's tone allocation. Because channel estimation is performed after the FFT, the tones will be impacted by FFT and post-FFT distortions, known as inter-carrier interference (ICI). ICI generally manifest through three conditions: 1) errors in frequency tuning; 2) doppler from mobility; and 3) interference from other cell-sites. OFDM systems accommodate inter-symbol interference by providing a time gap between symbols, so that inter-symbol interference generally is of less concern for OFDM as compared to other wireless schemes.
Any given channel has a well-known limit to its capacity. In current OFDM implementations, there are additional losses in capacity below the expected rates. Channel estimation errors are a principal culprit. Since ICI affects the channel estimation algorithms post-FFT in typical implementations, poor channel estimation leads to inaccurate equalizer coefficients. Increased bit error rate (BER), due to myriad conditions such as demanding channels and poor channel estimation, can be accommodated by reducing the transmitted bit rate offered to a user. In effect, reducing the transmitted bit rate allows for robustness against interference. However, this is a non-linear correction, since the OFDM scheme allows for transmission of two, four or six bits per tone and consequently, under some circumstances, mitigating distortion requires fewer than 2 bits per tone be transmitted, which means the system makes no data available to the user at all.